Kallark (Earth-616)
Captain Universe | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , ; Formerly , , ; possibly Heralds of Galactus | Relatives = Kubark (Kid Gladiator) (son); Xenith (The Strontian) (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chandilar, Shi'ar Galaxy; mobile throughout the Shi'ar Empire and surrounding galaxies | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 595 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blue | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Mohawk style haircut, purple skin, and pointed ears | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Majestor of the Shi'ar Empire; Former Praetor of the Imperial Guard; possibly former Herald of Galactus | Education = Gladiator training process | Origin = Strontian enhanced to Gladiator level | PlaceOfBirth = Strontia, Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = X-Men Vol 1 107 | HistoryText = Early Years Kallark's history before he joined the Imperial Guard is largely unknown. Cadet He was born centuries ago, though the time period remains unspecified. He is said to descend from a proud bloodline, though the names of his ancestors remain unknown. He was raised by the Strontian council of elders. They were as much family to him as his blood relatives. Kallark was a cadet on his native planet Strontia, training with other young Strontian men and women, competing for the title of Gladiator. Kallark proved himself an honorable person as well as an efficient soldier then. Later, Kallark along with the only nine other cadets to have completed the training mission were informed by the council of elders of the purpose of their trials: The new Imperial Guard of the Shi'ar Empire would include the finest warrior of each race of the Empire as its representative. The ten Strontians underwent an enhancement process to become Gladiator, granting them even further powers than those of their kind. Selection for the Imperial Guard The choice for the cadet to join the Guard was to be made by Majestor T'Korr. First disappointed by the youth of the cadets, T'Korr then began doubting their loyalty after Chancellor Vitana informed him that even an ordinary Strontian had the power to decimate an army. To test their loyalty, T'Korr had a Shi'ar Starcracker orbiting Strontia's sun, able to make it go nova in case of rebellion, and informed the council of his plans: He addressed the cadets, informing that he would make his selection among them after they slayed the Council of Elders. While most of the cadets died rebelling or trying to accomplish the mission, Kallark managed to take down the Council, despite his friend Harrald's opposition, then retreated, somehow knowing of the Shi'ar starcracker and dismantling. Kallark then returned to T'Korr, told him that his fellows had all fallen in battle, and was named Gladiator, Praetor of the Imperial Guard. Gladiator, Praetor of the Imperial Guard According to the family history known by Korvus, the Imperial Guard was formed to stop his ancestor Rook'shir. He was a Shi'ar outlaw who became an avatar of the Phoenix Force. Gladiator led the Guard against him to prevent him from destroying the Shi'ar Empire. Known members of the Guard at the time included Magique, Mentor, and Neutron. The details of the battle between the Guard and Rook'shir have not been detailed. But the battle ended with Gladiator having defeated the Phoenix avatar. He was holding Rook'shir up by the head. He positioned the defeated foe in a kneeling position and prepared to deliver the killing blow, using his right fist to decapitate Rook'shir. A piece of the Phoenix Force remained within Rook'shir's sword which became known as the Blade of the Phoenix. The Guard retrieved the sword following the battle. Gladiator continued to serve succeeding rulers of the Shi'ar Empire, including Emperor D'Ken Neramani. Members of the Imperial Guard under his command at that time included Astra, Electron, Fang, Hobgoblin, Impulse, Magique, Mentor, Neutron, Nightside, Oracle, Scintilla, Smasher, Starbolt, Tempest, and Titan. The X-Men (Banshee, Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Storm, and Wolverine) teleported from Earth to the "World". There they found D'Ken, Eric the Red, the captive Lilandra and the gathered Imperial Guard. Astra asked Gladiator who were these people, and whether the new arrivals were friends or foes. Realizing that they can understand each other's language, the two teams started to talk. Representing the X-Men, Cyclops explained that they came to get Lilandra and Eric the Red. Gladiator introduced himself and his team. He also pointed that the X-Men were surrounded and outnumbered. He next explained that Lilandra was both a princess and a traitor to the Empire. He declared that the Guard would not surrender the prisoner. In reply, Cyclops attacked Mentor and started a battle between the two teams. Gladiator swore that Cyclops would pay for his attack and that he would personally kill him with his bare hands. He then commanded the Guard to attack. Nightcrawler teleported Lilandra out of danger. She explained to Cyclops her own background, the civil war of the Shi'ar and how it affected their own recent battles on Earth. She pointed that D'Ken seeks absolute power. Overhearing her explanation, Gladiator approached the princess. He asked Lilandra what right she had to deny this power to her emperor, reminding her that she herself swore an oath of service to D'Ken. She replied that that oath was sworn to a madman, asking Gladiator to open his eyes, or else D'Ken's dreams of imperial glory would close these eyes forever. Gladiator answered that he did not care about the consequences. The Guard's role is not to question orders, but obey them, and by D'Ken's will, Lilandra and her companions had to die. Gladiator managed to grab Lilandra and added that he would not listen to her. He regretted ever caring for her. Lilandra was still trying to reason with him, claiming that she was only seeking to save the Empire while D'Ken is fated to destroy it. Gladiator asked her how she knows what D'Ken was going to do. She admitted that she does not know but only fears, but that the power D'Ken seeks was known as "the End of All That Is". The conversation between Gladiator and Lilandra ended at this point. Gladiator was attacked by a laser beam by the arriving Starjammers and seemingly knocked out. The combined forces of the X-Men and the Starjammers finished off the rest of the Guard, winning the battle. The unconscious body of Gladiator was seen on the ground at the battle's ending. D'Ken pointed that their victory was only temporary. He called for his foes to look to the sky above them. At this point a gateway opened, blue-white light emerged and poured into the nearby M'Kraan Crystal. For a fraction of a second all reality ceased to exist. Gladiator and the Guard remained unconscious while Jahf emerged to face the X-Men and Starjammers. When Jahf fell, Modt emerged to replace him. During the fight, D'Ken was thrown in the Crystal. He and everyone conscious nearby were transported to the interior of the Crystal. Phoenix had to fight her own battle in there. The X-Men emerged triumphant from the Crystal back to the "World". By this point Gladiator, Nightside, and Starbolt had regained consciousness and were ready to attack them. They intended to follow D'Ken's commands and kill them. Lilandra spoke directly to Gladiator and prevented him from attacking. She claimed that with D'Ken out of the way, the throne belonged to her. The Guard had to obey her. At this point, Araki arrived and explained that Lilandra was not empress yet. D'Ken was now mad and the throne vacant, but she legally remained a traitor. It would take time to clear her name and summon her to be crowned. Afterward, the X-Men and Lilandra were teleported to Earth. Lilandra explained that D'Ken was driven insane and catatonic by the experience. For the time being the Shi'ar throne was vacant and she stood as the main candidate for it. But until the High Council decided to summon her to receive the throne, she would spend her exile on Earth. This would mean that Gladiator and the Guard were no longer their enemies. In time, Phoenix turned to Dark Phoenix, a major threat. In the Imperial Center, ruling seat of the Shi’ar Empire, Empress Lilandra and her ministers of the Grand Council observe a viewing screen. They see the Dark Phoenix approach Earth. Lilandra compared the threat posed by the Dark Phoenix to Galactus: both beings felt infernal hunger and the need to consume. But while Galactus consumed only individual worlds, the Dark Phoenix could consume everything in existence. Lilandra decided that the Dark Phoenix had to be destroyed for the universe to survive. The X-Men (Angel, Beast, Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Phoenix, Professor X, Storm, and Wolverine were teleported aboard the flagship of the Shi'ar grand fleet. Gladiator spoke to them, reminding them of his codename and status as Praetor. He announced that they were in the presence of Empress Lilandra and their fate rested in her hands. Lilandra announced her decision that the Phoenix had to be destroyed for the universe to remain safe. She continued that since "Jean" could not cope with her near-infinite abilities, the Shi'ar can no longer do nothing about the threat she posed. She asked Gladiator to continue in announcing her plans. Gladiator explained that Dark Phoenix was a chaos-bringer and a ravager of worlds. Responsible for the deaths of five billion inhabitants of the D'bari star system and the destruction of a Shi'ar warship. The X-Men react in shock that one of their members is a mass murderer. Lilandra asked the X-Men to surrender "Jean" to Shi'ar custody. Cyclops then claimed that Dark Phoenix no longer existed. "Jean" no longer has access to that power. Lilandra argued that "Jean"'s depowerment could be only temporary. She also argued that as long as Phoenix existed in any form, at any power level, she would be a deadly threat to all that lives. The risk is too great to let "Jean" survive. She ordered her warriors to capture "Jean", Professor X then shouted the ceremonial words “Arin’nn Haelar", challenging Lilandra to a duel of honor for the life of "Jean Grey". Lilandra decided that she had to stop proceedings and consult her allies before making a decision. Said allies were the Supreme Intelligence, ruler of the Kree Empire and Empress R'Kill of the Skrull Empire. They both agreed to the duel, provided that their representatives would monitor the battle. Lilandra decided that the duel would begin at dawn. The following day, the flagship transported the combatants to Earth's moon. The Imperial Guard would represent Lilandra on the battlefield. Lilandra announced the terms of the battle: the two teams would fight until only one remained. If the X-Men won, their survivors would be set free. If the Guard won, Phoenix would belong to the Shi'ar. The chosen battleground was the Blue Area of the Moon. Professor X was excluded from the combatants, leaving only eight X-Men on the battlefield. The X-Men split into two groups, each with four members. A group consisting of Beast, Colossus, Storm, and Wolverine encountered and fought Warstar. While Colossus fought C'cil and Beast fought B'nee, Storm and Wolverine stayed on the sidelines. Gladiator approached the two X-Men from behind and ripped up the floor that they were standing on. Storm and Wolverine consequently fell into a pit. While Warstar continued to face his opponents, Gladiator observed the battle. He eventually realized that Warstar was losing the battle. Colossus knocked out C'cil and B'nee knocked out the Beast, leaving the two of them to face each other, with Colossus outclassing his opponent. At this point, Gladiator intervened and attacked Colossus. He explained that for Colossus to get to any other members of the Guard, he would have to go through him first. And he self-confidently announced that victory was impossible for Colossus. Gladiator knocked Colossus into a wall. Colossus considered that Gladiator was as strong as himself, but decided that perhaps he was more vulnerable to harm. Colossus dropped an entire pillar on Gladiator, who seemed completely unfazed. The opponents then engaged into a brutal fist fight. The ancient, fragile structures around them crumbled and collapsed on top of the two combatants. They were buried below mountains of rubble. After a while, Gladiator managed to lift boulders and emerge from the rubble. His uniform was torn but his body was unharmed. He was the victor by default and took the time to rescue the unconscious Colossus. Cyclops and Phoenix were the last X-Men left standing, holding their own against Oracle, Smasher, and Starbolt. Gladiator flew to their position to join the battle. An energy flare from the moon served to announce that the Phoenix was back. Deciding that the Guard had no chance to win against the threat, Lilandra was prepared to destroy the Moon, the Sol, and the entire star cluster, all in hopes of killing Phoenix. Gladiator and the Guard were unconscious, defeated by the Phoenix. At the end, the Phoenix committed suicide, seemingly eliminating the threat. Kallark was later charged with pursuing a group of Skrulls posing as a superhero team. He believed the Fantastic Four to be this group and attacked them. Captain America and Spider-Man found the real Skrull group and assisted in their capture. Kallark was among a number of Imperial Guard members temporarily relocated to Earth. After learning of a Phalanx invasion of Shi'ar space he confronted Cannonball, sending him, the Beast, Trish Tilby, Joseph and Rogue to assist in his stead. At another point, Kallark was enlisted by Pip the Troll to try and liberate the planet Skardon from the apathetic rule of the Champion of the Universe (because Skardon law would not recognize the legitimacy of any challenger unless they could beat the Champion in a boxing match). Kallark fought against the Champion, but lost because the Champion possessed the Power Gem which allows its wearer access to all the power that has or will exist. Kallark spent a period of time recuperating from his injuries; meanwhile, She-Hulk convinced the Champion to remove the Power Gem, and subsequently pummeled him into submission. Kallark was sent to Earth to find the Uni-Power, which was traveling from host to host for help against Krosakis. He found it with the Invisible Woman, and was able to convince it to come with him. Krosakis attacked Kallark and the Uni-Power as they left Earth. The Silver Surfer intervened and returned the Uni-Power to Earth while Kallark took Krosakis into Shi'ar custody. Fighting and serving Vulcan When Vulcan captured a Shi'ar cruiser with intention of attacking the Shi'ar Empire the Imperial Guard were dispatched to stop him. Vulcan was able to hold is own against the gathered forces but was finally defeated by Kallark (who seriously injured Vulcan). Vulcan later married Cal'syee Neramani (Deathbird) and upon murdering then Shi'ar Emperor D'Ken ascended to the throne as Emperor Vulcan. Kallark conferred with his new Empress before following the orders of Vulcan, but did so nevertheless. War of Kings Gladiator served his new Emperor as he had all others in the past but eventually disobeyed his orders (in this case, the execution of Lilandra) and rose up against his Emperor. He was present when Lilandra was assassinated by the Fraternity of Raptors agent known as Razor. Razor had taken over his host Chris Powell (Darkhawk) but was overridden too late to stop the assassination. Becoming Majestor With Vulcan presumed dead and Deathbird incapacitated, Gladiator took leadership of the fragmented Sh'iar empire in order to prevent another civil war. The Shi'ar, having lost the war with the Kree, however, fell under their rule. Annihilators Following the war with the Cancerverse, Gladiator joined the Annihilators (Earth-616). With them, he protected Galador from the Dire Wraiths and opposed the Universal Church of Truth's attempt to revive the Magus. Avengers vs. X-Men After the Phoenix arrived on Earth and chose five hosts from among the X-Men, Kallark traveled to Earth in order to stop them and rescue his son. He was no match for the Phoenixes and was defeated and beaten. The Phoenixes spared him, and Kallark and his son left Earth. Prelude to Infinity Kallark arrived at the border of the Shi'ar Empire following the inertial alert from Operation: Broken Frontier. After the death of Superguardian Smasher (Galin) during the action, Gladiator promoted Izzy Kane to be the Superguardian for the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, noting that she was the first Guardsman from Earth. During the interrogation of a member of the race that invaded the empire, the Majestor learned that they had only attacked the Empire because they had been fleeing a greater threat. Infinity The threat that forced the aliens to attacked the Shi'ar Imperium revealed itself to be known as the Builders. Kallark joined the Galactic Council alongside with the Avengers to eliminate the Builders. Following the defeat of the Builders, Gladiator planned to expand the Imperial Guard. Time Runs Out When the focus of the decay of the universe was found to be the Earth, the Majestor addressed the Galactic Council, and decided that the Earth had to be destroyed to save the universe. Even though they planned a sneak attack on the Earth, the Guardians of the Galaxy managed to discover the Shi'ar's plan and warned the Avengers. While approaching Earth, the Shi'ar alerted humanity that they had two hours left to live until Earth was destroyed by their fleet. Using a super weapon capable of channeling the Earth's power, Sunspot and A.I.M. retaliated against the Shi'ar in front, while S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers used a Planetkiller seized from the Builders to attack from behind. However, A.I.M.'s weapon overheated and exploded, and the Planetkiller was destroyed by the Annihilation Wave. With no options left, the Avengers prepared to meet their end. However, the Illuminati used the controller disk of a rogue planet that shared the same space with Earth while phased while Iron Man flew to the Sol's Hammer, and prepared to use it. Iron Man charged and fired Sol's Hammer, successfully destroying the Shi'ar fleet, including the Majestor. Once the universe was destroyed, it ultimately came back. The Shi'ar and the Imperial Guard were brought back as a byproduct of the universal renewal, with no memories of the universe's temporary demise, like the rest of the inhabitants of the universe. | Powers = Kallark is a Strontian who went through the Gladiator enhancement process. In addition to his natural abilities, this made him able to survive in the vacuum of space and increased his power levels. He was deemed to be an Alpha Plus by the Galadorian Spaceknight Ikon. Superhuman Strength: Gladiator possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. He has shattered entire planets with the force of his blows. His strength level is dependent on his confidence; as such the more confident he is, the stronger he gets. He has demonstrated several astounding feats of strength such as defeating Colossus with relative ease, knocking out the Thing in two blows, blunting the punches of Hyperion with his open palm and by severe effort knocking him unconscious by breaking his back, and carving one of Vulcan's eyes out and beating the Omega-level mutant unconscious. He also once uprooted the entire Baxter Building while fighting the Fantastic Four. His son Kubark remarked that he once saw him tearing apart black holes. Superhuman Speed: Gladiator is capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. He is able to move at supersonic speeds, meaning several times swifter than the speed of sound, which is roughly 760 miles per hour. He has performed feats such as hitting some Starjammers and Guardians of the Galaxy in super-speed before they could react, and hitting the Human Torch before he could even notice his attack. Superhuman Stamina: Gladiator possesses extraordinary physical stamina. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins then the musculature of human beings or most other known beings for that matter. Gladiator is able to exert himself at peak capacity for at least several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. During his battle with Hyperion, when the opponents knocked each other out with their respective eye beams, it was Gladiator who got up on his feet faster than Hyperion, who was just rising up. Invulnerability : Gladiator's entire body is far more durable than that of a normal human's and is virtually impervious to all physical damage. He can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights and blows from powerful super-humans. Gladiator can also survive in the vacuum of space unaided and withstand exposure to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. He has shown himself to be capable of flying through stars completely unharmed, and has actually withstood the explosive power of a supernova. Gladiator's invulnerability also makes him immune to all diseases, infections, contaminations, corrosives and radiation (with the exception of a rare radiation that drains his powers and vitality) . However the level of his durability depends on his confidence, so if he is not feeling confident his invulnerability will weaken. Superhuman Agility: Gladiator's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gladiator's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. In fact Kallark has been able to react in a matter of nanoseconds to block a punch from Hyperion, and catch a bullet fired by a highly powerful gun in order to protect the mutant Vulcan. Gladiator's perception and processing speed is so developed that he was able to count about ten billion micro-sentinels inside a body in mere seconds. An alternate version of Gladiator was able to cross interstellar distances very fast, even when pursuing a ship subjected to time dilation of more than two weeks (resulting in far faster than light speed); all the while perceiving and reacting at this speed as well. Gladiator's combat speed is so impressive that he was able to cross entire galaxies and land a blow on Heimdall before he could even notice. Flight: By harnessing and manipulating anti-gravitons, Gladiator is able to defy gravity which enables him to fly. Gladiator's flight speed rivals those of the fastest known starships, and can achieve faster than light speeds in hyperspace. Reed Richards once measured his speed as a hundred times the speed of light. Heat Beams: Gladiator is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but they can reach temperatures hotter than that of stars as they were shown able to burn through Hulk's skin. These beams were also able to cancel out Hyperion's atomic vision, creating a huge explosion which temporarily incapacitated both opponents. The temperature level of his heat beams depends on his confidence. Microscopic Vision: Gladiator possesses the ability to see extremely small objects and images beyond subatomic level. Super Breath: Thanks to his incredible lung capacity, Gladiator is also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. He can also chill his breath to freeze targets. Psionic Resistance: Gladiator is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses to an extent. Accelerated Healing Factor : If injured Gladiator's accelerated healing factor can heal him to a certain degree. His healing factor enables him to repair cells, body tissues and bones that have been damaged regardless of severity with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. His healing factor can even regenerate cells and body tissues that have been destroyed but is limited in the sense that it cannot regenerate missing organs or limbs. When Champion defeated him using the Power Gem, he had to spend some time recuperating from his injuries. Gladiator's healing factor also keeps him in optimal health and decreases the rate of his aging by a high degree granting him a life span that is several millennia long. Advanced Longevity: Gladiator has survived for centuries with little sign of aging. | Abilities = Gladiator is highly skilled in the combat arts of the Shi'ar, personally trained by Deathbird. | Strength = Gladiator possesses Class 100+ of superhuman strength. However, this strength scale is strictly for comparisons between characters, and should not be taken at all literally. | Weaknesses = Gladiator is vulnerable to a certain specific wavelength of radiation. A significant portion of Gladiator's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. Also, should he lose confidence in his abilities, he becomes vulnerable to much weaker opponents (Such as his defeat at the hands of the X-Man Cannonball). Strontians are vulnerable to magic. | Equipment = Gladiator carries a Shi'ar device that helps stabilize massive objects that he lifts. He may have other devices that contribute to his powers. | Transportation = Flight under his own power; access to Shi'ar starships and star-gates. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The character's powers are considered to be inspired by those of Superboy, though they might also be inspired by Mon-El from the Legion of Super-Heroes (most of the Imperial Guard members created by Dave Cockrum were based on Legionnaires.) The name Kallark is a combination of "Kal" and "Clark", the two aliases of Superman. The name Gladiator could have come from the novel ''Gladiator'' by Philip Wylie. | Links = | Wikipedia = Gladiator (Kallark) }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Captain Universe Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Optic Blasts Category:Alpha Plus Class (Galadorian Classification) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Time Runs Out casualties Category:Microscopic Vision Category:Magic Weakness Category:Wind Breath Category:Formerly Deceased Category:DC Comics Pastiches